The Sky is Dark Today
by AimiTakashi69
Summary: The Giving Tree by Dr. Suess


The sky is dark today, I thought to myself, the days are always dark. The sky is blue but to me it had lost its life, its color, its hope. The blue jays and chickadees have strayed far away from me ever since he left; the squirrels no longer nest in my leaves, nor do the bees make their hives on my branches. My leaves have wilted each season as he did not come, my bright red apples no longer grow on my branches; seasons pass and go with only I noticing the boy's absence.

He was still a child when he was here last; the boy always came to play right after he was done with school. My leaves shook with excitement when I saw the boy each afternoon, and my apples would grow larger each year that he came. He would climb on my trunk and swing on my branches; and as time passed I saw the change in the boy. He would always come later and later, and he wouldn't swing from my branches nor would he climb up my trunk; the boy just didn't want to play. Then one day, eight summers after the first day we meet…he didn't come at all. I thought maybe he just forgot, that's it he just forgot about today. So I waited and waited for the boy to come, but he did not come. I waited years for the boy to come and yet he didn't, I have known the boy for years and yet he leaves me here to rot.

He was four springs old when we first met on my 104th summer, he proudly stated that when we met saying, I'm fo years old with his childish voice and mispronunciation of his words. He was eight summers older when he left, and it has been five long, long winters since I saw him last. I long for the day that we will meet again, I sigh into the warm wind of summer. My leaves look brown, I thought to myself, how I wish I could see him again. I look into the distance, and find a pair of figures is walking this way. Probably another obnoxious couple again, I sigh to myself, but when I look again I can't believe what I am seeing. There he was, the boy that I have been dreaming of for the past five years to come. But who was that with him?

They leaned together, so close that they looked like they were a couple. As they walked closer to me, into the harsh wind and I saw more of the girl, she had long wavy auburn hair that's like the falling leaves in the autumn wind she was wearing a deep pine green dress like the trees in the middle of winter. She maybe imitating a tree but she'll never be like me. But this can't be happening… I'm his support, I gave him a home when he had none, and I gave him a friend when he had none! What is that girl to him? I am the one that should be leaning against his shoulder; I'm the one that loves him ...

My thoughts were broken by a gentle hand wiping off my trunk taking the time to remove the moss and lichen, my peaceful state of mind was cut off to a sharp pain in my trunk, I look down and I am horrified at what I saw, he was carving their names into my trunk. I hissed but I didn't say a word, I didn't make a sound. He was so gentle before but now... They looked so happy together shoulders touching and laughing with each other. The subtle touches that made each other eye illuminate, when their eyes meets the kindle with a fire that could light me on fire at any moment. But I still love this boy with all my heart...

What...am I saying? I can't love this boy! It cannot be, I cannot love because I have no heart. I can't be there for him, because of the ungrateful gods that I am rooted to this forest, that I cannot be there for him, that I cannot have adventures with him in the forest, that I cannot grow old with him, why am I cursed with the truest love that this forest has ever seen and I can't do ANYTHING about it! Why am I being tortured, why can I not be there for him when he needs me. Maybe I was wrong, I was the boys support when he was younger, but now this girl is his tree. She must protect him, she must hold his hand, she must protect him from this harsh wind; he must be cherished, loved, and taken care of he looks strong like a tree but inside he is soft as a strawberry.

They were finishing their heart on my trunk, carving the arrow throw it. They started to walk back to the main road, and the tree followed them as the left. I have seen this boy grow up and fall in love with another, I just hope he never leaves, the tree thought. She looked to the sky and thought, The sky's so blue today.

Only to miss the worried glance on the boy's concerned face, he threw the tree a glance that he would never forget. He turned around and grabbed the hand of the girl he really didn't love.


End file.
